


【旻珍】spicy

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528





	【旻珍】spicy

“Cover my thoughts in gold

把我的思想染成金色，

I’m your flower

就像是你的花朵。

Watch me unfold

欣赏我为你的绽放，

My vulnerability

我的柔弱，

Letting you consume me

正让你肆虐的占有我。”

——《unfold》by Alina Baraz

 

一.

真想狠狠咬下去。

这是朴智旻盯着金硕珍因咀嚼食物而微微嘟起的唇部时的最初念头。

薄薄油渍在不太明亮的灯光下映射着欲望的光线，看着看着，朴智旻额头就开始冒汗。他侧过脸去吃对方喂过来的牛排，认认真真将那肉放在嘴中嚼着。

牙齿用了十足的力，似乎是为缓解堆积在心底的深邃冲动。

明明在直播镜头里笑得温软清爽，可看向穿着宽松睡衣的金硕珍时，朴智旻的眼神总是异常集中。

在镜头找不到的角度，他藏在桌下的手快速伸出摸向对方的大腿内侧，仓促急切，也不滞留。

徒留掌心肌肤炙热的触感，看着金硕珍眉边有了一丝轻微晃动，朴智旻笑得更开心了。

所以男人嘟嘟囔囔要酒喝时，他表面上劝和着，内心却在叫嚣。

喝吧，喝得越多越好，酒精会让你的身体变得更灵活柔软，腰肢摆动得幅度更大。

呻吟会绵延得更长，甜腻娇气如同春天的猫咪，渴望更用力的爱抚，渴望更凶猛的占有。

眼波晕染成迷离光晕的哥哥最美了，美得令人窒息，美得令人饥饿。

饿到只想一口口吃掉他。

当金硕珍去拿酒时，朴智旻紧跟其后，他们若无其事的闲聊，听着完备自然。

可视线相交之处，身边人眼角微微翘起的神情灼热危险得吓了金硕珍一跳。

他往后躲，手却被捉住摩挲，眼看着对方蓬松发旋在昏暗角落闪烁着的一层光泽，往下移却是不能直视的视线。

属于兽类的眼，正散发着浓烈的求欢信号。

当然，属于成年人的理智足够让他们清醒自持的应对这场直播。

朴智旻被拉面辣得眼眶发酸，默不作声的片刻，他回忆着金硕珍吞面时流畅的喉部曲线。

再次联想到第一次金硕珍为他口时，呛得脸都通红，眼泪流了满脸，甚至赌气样的挣脱他安慰的怀抱。

“以后都不做了…嗓子疼。”

这时候就没半点哥哥的样子。

但朴智旻就是乐于去哄他的，哪怕他自己也被含得不上不下，没哄几句手就摸向对方的敏感处，摸得只有犟嘴时才强硬的恋人再也说不出拒绝的话。

直播到最后时，金硕珍头脑都被酒精泡得晕乎乎，可能是喝得太急的缘故。

所以他也不知道，敞开太多的领口甚至能看清胸部轮廓。

也不知道朴智旻悄悄攥紧又松开的手部动作，像朵优雅盛开又合拢的隐秘之花。

颜色，是眼中炙热的红，和肌肤细腻的白。

关掉屏幕后，朴智旻回头就看见微微低下头有些犯迷糊的金硕珍。

“哥，我们去洗澡吧。”

“啊？我洗过了…”

镜头前的松散自如消失得无影无踪，金硕珍耳尖红得太明显。

“可是都蹭上油了呢。”

说着，朴智旻扯开对方宽大的睡衣领亲吻起那瘦削精致的锁骨。

“哎呀朴智旻…你刚吃完东西…”

浑身发软的人只有语气还带点逞强的清醒。

“是啊，吃完东西，现在该吃哥了。”

“哥把自己喂给我吧。”

浴帘后响起水流有条不紊的声音，也映出吻得痴缠激烈的两个身影。

喘息声被水盖过一些，紧密交缠的躯体是赤裸的欲望之形。

“哎…不要咬……”

乳尖被咬得有些重，金硕珍吃痛。

“还不是哥太不注意了…这是我的…让别人看去怎么行。”

“什么你的？啊…轻点…呜…”

朴智旻爱死了金硕珍纤细的腰部，是那种干净且具力度的漂亮线条。

情动难耐时就会扭动，左摇右摆的拨弄着他的眼，他的心。

“哥扭得很浪呢。”

“讨厌…你说的什么乱七八糟的…”

金硕珍很害怕男人在他耳边说得这些荤话，总能引发一系列脸红心跳的剧烈反应。

他其实喜欢听，可又觉得羞耻。

当朴智旻如蛇的舌尖顺着热水熏蒸探进那微软湿润的入口时，金硕珍开始哭叫出声。

“不要…”

他想伸手去疏解已挺立的欲望，奈何双手被紧紧抓着，整个人无力的靠在墙上，任那灵巧的舌钻进肉穴，搅得他浑身颤抖，红得彻底。

“是不是想射？”

站起身将蓄势待发的性器抵在已开始下意识收缩的虚软穴口，朴智旻用手指轻轻堵住金硕珍冒着晶莹透明液体的下体前端。

还顺势轻柔的撸动起来。

这下金硕珍浑身扭得更厉害了，乳头胀痛，下体胀痛，他难耐的伸出舌去舔男人的唇角，讨好意味明显。

却不料对方太能稳得住，急得他开始挣扎，又没力气。

“求我操你，求我我就让你射。”

朴智旻轻软的嗓有些沙哑，挑逗的音调滑入身下人的耳道，性感色气得一塌糊涂。

“呜…求你……”

“求你…求你…”

金硕珍脸红似血，热水喷头在两人身旁安稳的保持着流水节奏，奈何被肉欲控制的心却早被打乱到失了速。

“求你…操我…狠狠操我…啊…”

要求被满足的那一刻，金硕珍被那一下可怕的力道顶得尖叫出声。

朴智旻加快了手的速度，却还是按着前端不肯让对方射。

“哥哥的腰真细，我用一只手就能握住…这么细的腰扭起来就是带劲。”

朴智旻将下身拼命往那处柔软滑腻的穴肉中送，一下下捣出了响脆啪啪声，回荡在热气蒸腾的浴室。

金硕珍几乎说不出话，后穴已被插得完全敞开，粉红软肉包裹着紫红性器，紧密相依，再急促分离。

内壁敏感处被戳到时，他脚趾舒服到蜷曲，线条流畅的小腿轻轻蹭着对方坚实有力的腿，缓缓摩擦，是无助的勾引。

但身下胀得难以释放又让他痛苦。

天堂和地狱集于一体之处大概就是人间，是有着澎湃肉欲紧密缠绵的人间。

“哥真可爱，真想天天操你，不然下次试试上台前好不好？想让哥穿得漂漂亮亮被我操…想想都硬了…”

吻着金硕珍被泪光浸透的眼，朴智旻被那紧致的销魂滋味刺激得几乎疯狂。

哥哥体内太舒服了，又软又湿又热，紧紧黏着他，大概是等着吸收他的液体。

待朴智旻终于松开手时，金硕珍已无法尖叫，灭顶的快感让他浑身痉挛，腿一软就要瘫倒。

还好被稳稳撑住。

一声闷哼，朴智旻也射了出来。

吻了吻金硕珍失神的眼，他拿起热水喷头帮对方清洗着。

动作温柔细致，与刚才性爱中极有张力的吞噬之态截然相反。

洗过澡后，朴智旻用浴巾裹住无力靠在怀里的人，将他抱到床上缓缓擦拭着全身隐蔽处还未干的水珠。

“刚才还一个劲提给柾国挑礼物的事，都不见你对我这么上心。”

吃醋的朴智旻危险指数加倍。

“你不是也买了么…真小气…”

感觉大腿根被对方的手指抚过，金硕珍无力嗔怪着。

“喜欢哥只做我一个人的乖宝宝，乖乖喂我肉，乖乖帮我煮饭，乖乖…被我吃掉。”

给对方吹着头发的朴智旻又开始不老实，说着说着唇就又贴到了那白皙颈侧肌肤。

要不是有巡演，他真的很想留一处痕迹，告诉所有人，金硕珍是他的。

是他一个人的。

END


End file.
